A propos de nous
by MrsSimply
Summary: Leurs liens ont toujours été plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Le savoir est une chose, l'accepter une seconde, vivre ensemble une troisième et ce n'est jamais simple. SasuNaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Bon bon bon... Cette histoire comporte entre deux chapitres (déjà écrit) et cinq (les trois derniers sont en option et pas tout à fait finit). Je les posteraient en fonction des demandes parce que j'ai d'autres projets... Notamment le nouveau chapitre de "la prophétesse" et un NaruSasu, "Manhattan Lover" qui aura quatre ou cinq chapitres, les deux premiers sont écrits...

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivent "la prophétesse", je prend mon temps je sais mais j'ai aussi besoin d'écrire autre chose et souvenez vous que j'ai Une vie en dehors de xD

DOnc, ceci est un SasuNaruSaku... Ceux qui ont lu mes autres fictions conaissent mon amour pour a petite kunoichi et mon grand mal à lui trouver un amoureux, donc voilà, ça me tentait depuis longtemps. Je l'ai mise en M parce que je sais que les relations à trois peuvent choquer, il y a quelques passages qu'on peut qualifier d'érotique mais je ne me suis pas vraiment penchée sur le côté sexuelle de leur relations... J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop alourdie dans le style et que cette fiction vous paraitra crédible... Qu'elle vous plaira tout simplement...

**/!\** Relations entre hommes et treesome.

* * *

**A propos de nous.**

* * *

Chapitre un. Ma place parmi vous.

Non, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de vivre avec eux. Sakura soupira en ramassant un débris de verre sur le sol, ce qu'il restait de la fenêtre que Naruto venait d'exploser dans un accès de rage. A présent, il était sur le canapé et Sasuke lui bandait la main sans un clignement, sans une parole, sans expression et le blond regardait ailleurs. Il bouillonnait encore mais une partie de lui appréciait l'instant, sentir les doigts fins de Sasuke courir le long de sa main, l'avoir près de soi était déjà bien.

Le descendant des Uchiwa était revenu la bouche en cœur, enfin, façon de parler, déclarant qu'il avait décidé d'avorter ses projets concernant la destruction de Konoha. Hourra, tel aurait été la réaction qu'on aurait voulu avoir, mais tout le contraire c'était déroulé. Premièrement, personne n'était au courant qu'il avait préparé une attaque et cela avait particulièrement agacé et l'Hokage et Naruto. Ensuite, il revenait comme ça, se livrer de lui même histoire de narguer Naruto un peu plus, sans un mot d'excuse, seul, avec son regard froid, sa posture fière, son air arrogant, son comportement Uchiwa en gros. Naruto s'était sentit trahit une seconde fois, faible et inutile.

Pendant quasiment trois jours non stop il avait passé ses nefs sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Sakura en premier lieu et cela n'avait rien arrangé puisqu'il l'avait même envoyé à l'hôpital avec une bonne dose de culpabilité supplémentaire à son actif. Puis Iruka et donc Kakashi qui avait trois côtes fêlées, puis une bonne dizaines d'arbres, son appartement, quelques rochers, trois autres de ses amis, Kiba, Chôji et Shikamaru. Et alors qu'il exultait de rage face à la cinquième, venue personnellement l'arrêter, Sasuke avait débarqué comme une fleure. Naruto voyait encore son poing se rapprocher à une vitesse folle du visage surpris et horrifié de Tsunade, impuissante, lorsqu'une poigne de fer avait saisit son bras, l'avait tiré sur le côté et emprisonné dans deux bras dont l'odeur l'apaisa imédiatement. « Suffit! » Avait ordonné l'Uchiwa et Naruto s'était évanoui.

S'en était suivit une bonne semaine ou les cachots de Konoha avait hurlés, tremblés et crachés leur sang, puis, sans qu'on sache exactement ce qui c'était dit entre les deux garçons, tout c'était calmé et aucun des deux n'étaient mort. Sasuke avait passé une semaine supplémentaire dans le cachot « pour la forme » avait dit Tsunade puis il avait été mis à l'épreuve. Pendant un an, il serait surveillé sept jours sur sept par Sakura et Naruto. Tout le monde avait été étonné et Naruto le premier qu'on lui ai accordé cette faveur et surtout, que Sakura accepte encore de lui parler. Au contraire, la jeune femme l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant de lui pardonner, le blond n'avait rien compris mais avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y pensât pas, pour le moment.

Depuis maintenant trois mois, ils vivaient dans cette maison, ensemble et pour Sakura cette cohabitation avait un goût doux-amer. Amer car ils se disputaient souvent et qu'elle prenait systématiquement la défense de Naruto alors qu'elle c'était promis de rester neutre. Elle savait que Sasuke avait besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance mais n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, c'était doux car après les batailles, Sasuke et Naruto partageaient une paix tacite comme maintenant. Elle les regarda, assis sur le canapé maintes fois rafistolé et sourit. A présent, ils fixaient leurs mains, penauds même si cela se voyait moins chez Sasuke et Naruto tordait son bas d'uniforme comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose que sa fierté l'empêchait de dire.

« Bon, fit-elle, je vais faire le diner...

- Ouais, on va...Nettoyer...Tout ça...Grommela Naruto en ce levant pour aller prendre une balayette.

Sasuke se leva d'un même mouvement et partit chercher de quoi boucher le trou béant de la fenêtre. En vérité, Naruto avait fracassé gratuitement la fenêtre, elle ne se trouvait même pas sur le passage mais il avait préféré que ce soit la fenêtre plutôt que Sasuke ou Sakura, il avait trop de mal à se contrôler. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était l'attitude blasée de l'Uchiwa qui gardait son calme. Autant avant il arrivait que Sasuke s'énerve et frappe Naruto, autant maintenant il se contentait de répondre et de se défendre, il n'instiguait jamais les combats mais provoquait sans cesse la colère de Naruto. Ni lui ni Sakura ne comprenaient pourquoi exactement le corbeau se trouvait ici et si la jeune femme avait décidé de lui laisser du temps et de prendre sur elle mais le renard en était incapable et brusquait Sasuke. Fidèle à lui même, ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction, éventuellement, il levait un sourcil ou sa mâchoire se crispait mais son ton restait froid, ses réponses évasives ou inexistantes et son attitude fière et supérieure. La jeune femme savait que cela était seulement dû à son incapacité à exprimer ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Elle savait aussi qu'il souffrait d'insomnies et depuis longtemps d'après ce qu'elle avait réussit à lui soutirer ce qui la laissait penser que les démons du jeune hommes étaient encore plus effrayants que ceux qu'il avait en partant. Elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de ne pas réussir à être plus patiente et de prendre le partit brutal de Naruto lorsque les disputes commençaient. Pourtant, l'expérience avait prouvé qu'on obtenait plus de choses de Sasuke en discutant calmement mais ni elle ni Naruto n'avait probablement assez de recul vis à vis de son retour...

Le blond grommela encore tout en jetant les débris de verre dans la poubelle et sortit sans ajouter un mot par l'ouverture béante au moment ou Sasuke reparaissait avec une bâche et du scotch.

- Merci. Murmurât-elle. Le brun hocha la tête en réponse et elle le regarda faire en se séchant distraitement les mains. Comme visiblement, les mots n'étaient pas leur fort à tout trois, elle passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de lire le corps du jeune homme et ses observations donnaient quelques résultats. Bien sûr, Sasuke exerçait un contrôle constant sur son corps et les failles étaient difficiles à déceler. Pourtant elle savait lorsqu'une des piques de Naruto le blessait car il croisait automatiquement les bras et serrait les dents. De même qu'elle pouvait deviner lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise comme maintenant alors qu'il sentait son regard posé sur ses épaules. D'un très léger mouvement d'épaule, il indiqua malgré lui à Sakura que si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, c'était maintenant.

- Je... Commençât-elle sans savoir ou aller ensuite. Elle sentait qu'elle était la mieux placée pour les aider tout les trois car plus apte au dialogue, aussi, se forçât-elle. Je crois qu'on s'y prend mal avec toi.

Il leva rapidement un œil vers elle alors qu'il posait le scotch sur la table.

- Pardonne nous... On... n'est pas très diplomates.

Il clignât des yeux et elle sourit, message reçu pensât-elle.

* * *

Naruto rentra tard le soir, bien après qu'ils eurent dîner en silence, de toute évidence saoul. La jeune femme soupira, son ami n'avait trouvé que cela pour se calmer et c'était de plus en plus fréquent même si l'état d'ébriété durait rarement grâce à Kyûbi. Face à ça, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, à vingt ans, le ninja était capable de savoir ce qu'il faisait mais Naruto était si puéril parfois!

- Sakuraaa! Fit-il en se tenant à l'encadrement qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Pourquoi je suis si nul?

Elle ne répondit pas et posa sa tasse de tisane sur la table avant d'aller vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa doucement:

- Nan! Arrêtes de me prendre dans tes bras si tu m'aimes pas, je mérite pas ton affection, en plus!

- Naruto...

- Tu sais quoi Sakura?! Sa voix était altéré par l'alcool et prenait des accents un peu trop aigus. Personne te mérite en fait, t'es tellement... Tellement...Tellement quoi...

Elle eut un petit rire et il lui sourit par réflexe:

- Pardon pour la fenêtre et pour... Maintenant, j'ai encore trop bu...

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui était assis dans un coin du canapé et observait le ciel par la porte entrebâillée.

- C'est de ta faute si je bois.

- Non..

- Si!

- Je ne prendrais pas la responsabilité de ton état...

- Whoo... Ta phrase fait plus de trois mots.

Long clignement d'œil, cela signifiait « n'en rajoute pas, je sais bien comment je suis ».

- Mah... Laisse tomber! Rajoutât Naruto à la grande surprise des deux autres avant de se vautrer sur le canapé contre Sasuke.

- C'est déjà bien que tu sois là.

Sasuke restât stoïque un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, s'il devait le repousser ou au contraire le serrer davantage contre lui comme il en avait envie. Furtivement, il leva le regard vers Sakura qui se reprit, elle lui sourit tendrement et repartie chercher sa tasse de tisane. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouvât Naruto visiblement endormit et Sasuke qui avait posé sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne les caressaient pas et fixait à nouveau l'extérieur, l'air de rien. Elle retint un petit rire en buvant une longue gorgée. Voilà, c'était tellement bon de les avoir autour d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par un tremblement de terre, du moins ce qu'elle prit au départ pour tel. Mais le cri qui suivit la fit se lever brusquement et sortir de sa chambre en courant pour se précipiter dans les marches de l'escalier et finir dans la cuisine. Naruto, à genoux face à Sasuke avait la tête en sang alors que l'autre homme tentait d'écarter ses mains pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

- Mon dieu qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?!

Dans le même temps, Naruto grogna et repoussa vivement Sasuke qui laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps, tel un robot. Elle avait déjà remarquer ce genre d'attitude sans vie chez l'ex-nukenin, généralement synonyme de déception. La vérité c'est qu'ils faisaient tous des efforts mais jamais au même moment.

- C'est rien, j'ai trébuché et comme j'avais la tête dans le cul, je me suis étalé, sur le coin d la table...

Sakura ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer, Naruto, un des plus grand ninja de sa génération venait de s'étaler après avoir trébuché?! Néanmoins elle s'accroupit et écarta d'autorité les mains du blond pour découvrir que la plaie était déjà fermée.

- Bon, évidement, tu n'as déjà plus rien. Elle allait se lever pour chercher un mouchoir et essuyer le sang lorsqu'un main pâle armée dudit mouchoir essuya doucement la plaie. Le blessé et la jeune femme restèrent scotché en silence.

- Merci, soufflât-elle une fois qu'elle eut intégré l'information et Naruto leva des yeux bleus incrédule vers Sasuke qui les fuyaient en tournant la tête sur le côté.

- T'as tes règles ou quoi Sasuke? T'es bizarre tu sais?

Sakura eut envie de frapper Naruto et serra les dent en sifflant:

- Naruto!

- Quoi! C'est vrai! Déjà hier, sa phrase longue de plus de cinq mots, maintenant ça...

Elle le frappa réellement alors que Sasuke prenait la porte lentement, mais la tension de ses muscles, visible à travers le haut d'uniforme noir moulant indiquait son énervement.

- Sasuke! Criât-elle en se relevant pour le suivre. Elle le rattrapa dehors, dans le jardin, sous le cerisier dont les fleures se fanaient. Une fois devant lui, comme il ne la regardait pas, elle perdit ses moyens, oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je...

Rapide coup d'œil de la part du garçon, elle avait au moins son attention. Mais rien ne venait, elle ne savait plus par ou commencer pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait encore, différemment mais réellement, à quel point elle voulait qu'il se sentit bien ici, à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit la, lui dire au combien elle aimait Naruto aussi et qu'elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau. La vérité c'est qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus mais cherchaient désespérément à se comprendre, voilà pourquoi Naruto passait son temps à vouloir le faire réagir, voilà pourquoi Sasuke avait des attentions surprenantes et hors contexte...

Pourtant, il y avait des choses qui ne fonctionnaient qu'entre eux, elle seule avait réussit à faire avouer quelque chose à Sasuke, elle seule savait ce qui se cachait au fond du cœur de Naruto. Seul Sasuke avait réussit à stopper Naruto seul Sasuke avait réussit à la faire pleurer, seul Naruto la comprenait réellement et seul Naruto parvenait à faire sortir Sasuke de ses gonds et c'était déjà quelque chose. Elle soupçonnait même Naruto de créer des litiges exprès pour avoir une raison de toucher leur compagnon, s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

Elle tomba à genoux, sans trop savoir pourquoi, la tension peut être, elle ne savait plus trop ou ils en étaient après ces trois mois de vie commune. Elle sentit un frôlement sur son épaule et ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke avait tendu le bras vers elle mais c'était arrêté en chemin. Elle suivit son regard et découvrit Naruto, la tête basse, les poings serrés, son regard exprimant une sorte de défi et de culpabilité. Doucement, Sasuke baissa le bras et détourna la tête, sentant une fois de plus que ses efforts étaient vains, Naruto refusait de les voir ou de les accepter. Il ne comprenait pas, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Il avait toujours crut que lorsqu'il rentrerait, tout redeviendrait normal, que la vie reprendrait son cour habituel. Il avait été complètement dépassé lorsque Naruto avait quitté le bureau de la cinquième sans même lui adresser un regard et sa seule satisfaction avait été de réussir à arrêter Naruto, puis d'avoir pu le serrer dans ses bras. De même qu'il avait toujours crut que Sakura l'aimerait encore et qu'il aurait enfin le courage de leur dire qu'ils étaient les seules personnes qui lui restait, les seules capable de chasser ses démons, pourquoi les mots restaient-ils au fond de sa gorge? Il serra les poings.

Naruto observa ses deux amis, il se sentait honteux, honteux d'agir comme un enfant, honteux de ne pas réussir à être heureux en leur compagnie. Il rageait contre lui même et son impuissance à parler calmement à Sasuke. Mais c'était au dessus de lui, de toute façon tout ce qui concernait Sasuke était « au dessus de lui ». Il perdait pieds dès qu'on prononçait son nom et entrait dans une rage folle dès qu'on attaquait son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi était-il entré dans une rage folle lorsqu'il était revenu. Il ne se comprenait plus lui même. La situation était déplorable.

Sasuke sentait beaucoup de choses, y comprit la confusion qui habitait ses amis et il se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient aussi perdu que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait revenir ici, rationnellement, ni d'ailleurs pourquoi il restait alors que son retour avait de toute évidence causé beaucoup de tort aux personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

- Ex-excuse moi...

Sakura releva la tête vers le blond dont les yeux étaient rivés au sol et les poings serrés. Tout dans son attitude hurlait « ne me rejettes pas, ne me rejettes pas », comme un mantra.

- Ok.

Typiquement Sasuke, pensât Sakura avec un petit sourire.

- OK? Merde Sasuke, tu pourrais pas faire une phrase de plus d'un mot? Déjà, plus de trois lettres!

Et ça, c'était la manière qu'avait Naruto de décompresser. Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir qui signifiait « Ne m'en demande pas trop non plus ».

Le blond s'assit aux côté de ses amis et Sakura souffla doucement avant de se mettre en tailleur. Ils restèrent comme ça, en silence, Naruto finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir et le visage de l'ex-nukenin respirait enfin, il semblait plus apaisé et cela suffisait au bonheur de la jeune femme.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla la première après avoir dormit trois petites heures. De toute façon, tout le monde dans cette maison était frappé d'insomnie, elle le savait parce qu'elle les entendaient se lever, remuer dans leurs chambres et que leur yeux étaient cernés, même si pour Sasuke, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il avait déjà de telle cernes lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Alors que la cafetière glougloutait bruyamment, Sasuke fit son apparition bientôt suivit par Naruto qui partit directement à la douche, chacun ses habitudes. Elle remplit la tasse de Sasuke sans un mot, et n'eut qu'un hochement de tête en remerciement puis il partit le boire sous la pergola, en regardant le jardin. Elle se demandait s'il ferait toujours la même chose en plein hiver.

- Sasuke? Dit-elle doucement après quelques minutes. Il faut que tu manges.

Puis elle déposa deux toasts beurrés près de lui.

- Pas faim...

Elle soupira, des fois elle avait l'impression d'être mère avant l'heure.

- Tu ferais mieux de les manger pourtant, sinon Naruto te les fera avaler comme hier.

Elle l'entendit renifler l'air de dire « qu'il essai » mais il prit les toasts et les mangea lentement.

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu'ils avaient du mal à définir, en fait, c'était surtout difficile à cerner pour Sasuke, qui se trouvait face aux deux énigmes de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto et Sakura veillaient sur lui d'une façon presque étouffante, comptant le nombre exacte de calorie qu'il prenait par jour, surveillant chaque minute de sa vie comme s'il était un diamant rare, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte. Pourtant, malgré toute cette attention, celle dont il avait tant besoin mais qu'il n'osait pas demander, le regard des deux autres était parfois durs, souvent même dans le cas de Naruto, comme un reproche silencieux, quelque chose ne passait pas entre eux. Ils attendaient quelque chose de lui et il ne savait pas quoi. Alors qu'il manchonnait distraitement sa deuxième tartine, il entendit les pas lourds de Naruto qui se rapprochaient. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur la pergola, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, puis d'aller manger à l'intérieur. Il faisait ça tout les matins. Naruto faisait un tas d'autre chose comme ça par exemple, le soir, il restait devant la porte de Sasuke au moins une minute, elle était close mais il restait devant, la main sur la poignée puis repartait.

- Je dois sortir aujourd'hui. Fit-Sakura à Naruto. Sasuke intégra l'information silencieusement, elle les laissaient seuls la journée. Ce genre de situation n'était pas fréquente et jusque là, elle n'était jamais partie en mission contrairement à Naruto et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Aucun des trois n'avaient envie d'imaginer ce qui arriverait si jamais elle les laissaient seuls plus d'une journée. Déjà que la dernière fois, elle était partie deux heures et qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se fracturer respectivement un poignet et une côte alors plusieurs jours...

- Je dois voir Tsunade pour... Hum... Une... Mission...

Aie...

Au loin, Sasuke entendit l'armageddon.

« OK, se disait Naruto, respire vieux, respire. C'est rien, elle va juste partir un jour ou deux, te laisser seul avec lui, c'est rien. T'en est capable, lui aussi ». Il tâcha de respirer calmement. « Putain de merde... ». Il s'agrippa à la table imperceptiblement afin de garder son équilibre alors qu'il fuyait soigneusement le regard de Sakura. Il l'entendit poser sa tasse contre la table et sortir en silence. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça, comme si elle en avait marre d'eux et qu'elle les abandonnait. Au mon dieu comme il avait peur qu'elle l'abandonne, il avait toujours eut peur de ça, plus il grandissait plus il aimait cette femme et de toute les manières possible. D'abord comme on aime à douze ans, puis comme on aime une sœur, puis comme on aime une mère et comme on aime sa meilleure amie et aujourd'hui, comme on aime de tout son cœur. Il se laissât tomber sur la chaise, elle les laissaient intégrer l'information et ses conséquences seuls dans leur coin.

* * *

Sakura pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées restaient branchées sur la tête anxieuse et proprement horrifiée de Naruto. Elle comprenait qu'il soit stressé à l'idée d'être seul avec Sasuke, mais d'où venait l'horreur peinte sur son visage?

- Sakura. Fit l'Hokage accompagné d'un mouvement de tête. Assied toi.

Elle obtempéra et attendit que la cinquième ait terminée de signer son papier, qu'elle lui tendit.

- Ton ordre de mission.

La jeune femme le prit et le garda sur ses genoux, restant silencieuse sous le regard de son maître.

- Tu es bien silencieuse... C'est à cause de la mission hein... Ça se passe toujours mal?

- Je ne sais pas en fait, j'ai du mal à évaluer... C'est... Ça dépend des fois, parfois, tout vas bien et parfois, je me demande pourquoi il est là, pourquoi il reste, pourquoi je ne lui met pas mon poing dans la gueule...

- Je vois... Et Naruto?

- Il a encore cassé une fenêtre, à part ça... Comme d'habitude.

- Sakura, ta mission va durer une semaine....

L'esprit de la jeune femme cessât de fonctionner, traitant l'information avec lenteur puisqu'une partie d'elle même refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Une...Semaine... Mais je vais les retrouver morts!

- Sakura! Intervint Tsunade voyant le regard fou qu'abordait son élève. Je crois qu'ils en ont besoin.

- Quoi?! Sauf ton respect, ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place à les voir s'entretuer, à ne plus pouvoir dormir tant la tension est palpable et...

- Justement. Je crois que tu les empêche de faire ce dont ils ont besoin, à savoir, se taper dessus. Sakura, si on doit les retrouver presque mort comme la dernière fois, c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre.

- Comment...

Elle avait brusquement envie de foutre en l'air, comment Tsunade pouvait-elle dire quelque chose comme ça, devant elle? Elle ne survivrait pas à leur perte, elle le savait, ils étaient les hommes de sa vie et même si ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, elle avait besoin d'eux!

- Sakura, les hommes ne sont pas doué avec les mots, surtout pas Sasuke et Naruto alors laisse les se taper dessus, c'est leur moyen de communication depuis toujours.

Et c'était vrai, presque. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté et se comprenaient par leurs regards, par leur actions, leurs corps parlaient et c'était aussi cela qui laissait penser à tous que lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin travailler en équipe, ils seraient imbattables.

- Et puis, reprit la cinquième, tu crois vraiment qu'ils iront jusqu'à se tuer alors qu'ils s'aiment tant?

La jeune ninja baissa les yeux. Et si quelque part, elle avait peur de les laisser parce qu'elle crèverait de jalousie s'ils parvenaient à dépasser leurs conflits perpétuels et qu'ils s'avouaient leurs sentiments. Elle serra les poing et soufflât:

- Vous avez raison...

* * *

Sakura était à présent assise à table, devant elle une infusion relaxante qui pour le moment n'avait pas d'effet. Autour d'elle, les deux hommes de sa vie, silencieux. Sasuke faisant comme si de rien n'était mais elle voyait la contraction de sa mâchoire et ses bras croisés comme pour se protéger sans parler de son regard lointain et perdu, comme s'il se baladait dans son propre monde. Quant à Naruto, ses yeux vident d'expression restaient rivé sur la table, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé la durée de sa mission. Elle ne savait pas quand il allait exploser et hésitait à lui prendre la main pour le réconforter.

« Dieu non, une SEMAINE? UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE! » hurlait-il silencieusement, passant la phrase en boucle dans sa tête. « Merde, merde, merde... » Il sentait la colère et la peur couler en lui, la colère contre la vielle sorcière qui allait leur retirer leur ange, la seule personne sensée de la maison. Car oui, au point ou il en était, il était lucide sur lui même et ne se comptait plus parmi les personnes sensée, l'avait-il jamais été? D'où lui était venue la folle idée de poursuivre l'autre bâtard plutôt que de l'oublier? Il était à peu près sûr que s'il l'avait fait, aujourd'hui, il serait aussi avec Sakura, mais qu'elle aurait été sa femme ou au moins sa copine et ça lui aurait bien suffit. Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui lui soufflait que non, ça ne lui aurait jamais suffit.

Sasuke refusait de penser. Une semaine seul avec Naruto. Sept jours... Non, aucun des deux ne tiendraient et il ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel état elle les retrouverait. Et pourtant une voix au fond de lui murmurait que c'était l'aubaine qu'il cherchait pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur concernant le blond, peut être qu'il y arriverait, ensuite, ce serait plus facile de faire la même chose pour Sakura. Il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait que cela puisse compliquer les choses étant donné leur état actuellement, il en doutait fortement, ce ne pouvait être pire.

Elle décida de briser le silence, devenu réellement insupportable.

- Ma mission consiste à aider la femme d'un riche seigneur à mettre au monde ses triplés. Oui Naruto je sais, d'autres médecins aurait pu le faire, mais j'y vais aussi pour signer un accord avec ce seigneur...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Naruto déclarât:

- Ça ne change rien, quelqu'un pouvait le faire à ta place!

- Merde Naruto! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile!

Le regard qu'il lui lança à se moment là la tua sur place. Les yeux bleus de Naruto étaient emplit d'une peur sans limite ainsi que d'une profonde tristesse. Les seules fois ou elle avait vu ce genre de regard, c'était lorsque Sasuke les avaient quittés.

Le brun n'en revenait pas, elle avait répliqué, elle avait haussé le ton! En trois mois ce n'était jamais arrivé et il la respectait profondément pour ça. Il savait que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet là, elle prenait sur elle car il savait qu'avant son arrivé, Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas ce genre de relation, la jeune femme d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit (avec des airs de reproches soit dit en passant) riait et frappait le blond à longueur de journée. Et lui faisait tout pour la faire rire et faisait l'idiot pour cela, tout le monde se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Dans tout les cas, il préférait qu'ils ne soit pas ensemble, ça l'aurait clairement fait suer.

Naruto avait peur, extrêmement peur, peur qu'elle l'abandonne, peur qu'elle lui en veuille. De toute façon, depuis le retour de Sasuke, tout avait changé, il savait qu'ils étaient rivaux sur un certain point. Il savait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Sasuke et cela le blessait car pendant son absence, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Mais le problème de Naruto c'était que lui, voulait les deux, il ne savait évidement pas que c'était leur cas à tous.

- Eh! Je vais pas vous abandonner hein! Je reviens après et tout rentrera...

Non, tout ne rentrerai pas dans l'ordre, il n'y avait pas d'ordre de toute façon. Elle ne terminât jamais sa phrase.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs chambres, elle commença à faire ses paquets pour partir demain matin, plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite elle serait revenue! Soudain, elle entendit gratter à sa porte et soupira, ça, c'était Naruto.

- Viens!

Le jeune homme entra. Elle était toujours soufflée par sa beauté, finit les rondeur de l'enfance, la maladresse de l'adolescence, c'était un homme à présent. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, tout en musculature fine et sèche, il avait pourtant quelque chose de féminin et de gracieux que n'avait pas les autres hommes de son âge. Ses cheveux blonds entouraient toujours sa tête comme un halo mais ils étaient un peu plus long. Et puis maintenant qu'il portait l'habit des jounin, il était véritablement sexy en toute situation. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de faire l'amour avec lui? Il restât dos à la porte, les yeux baissés.

Il finit par lever le regard pour tomber sur la plus belle femme qui soit à ses yeux. Elle était parfaite, taille fine mais musclée, seins pas trop rebondit mais bien présent, hanches larges juste ce qu'il fallait, longues jambes sveltes, des doigts fins et précis et de magnifique yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mi long mais elle les laissaient tomber comme ils voulaient sans bandeau sauf en mission. Merde, il avait envie d'elle.

- Naruto...

- Je...

- Une semaine, vous allez y arriver...

- C'est pas ça... J'ai juste peur... C'était tellement bien quand il n'était pas là...

- Oui...Et non... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on est jamais sortis ensemble, c'est parce qu'il nous manquait quelque chose...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, elle s'assit sur le lit. Dans la lumière fade de sa lampe de chevet, il semblait sauvage et encore plus beau que d'habitude, le sérieux lui allait bien.

Naruto la dévorait du regard, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais en cet instant, il voulait juste oublier le retour de Sasuke.

Et si elle couchait avec lui maintenant, es-ce qu'il lui serait fidèle, même en sachant qu'il allait passer une semaine seul avec Sasuke, même en sachant que Tsunade avait raison et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls... Es-ce qu'elle devait vraiment penser à tout ça?

Juste s'assurer qu'une part d'elle lui appartenait toujours, juste céder à son fantasme, juste la toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle avec sa démarche de prédateur qui lui valait tant de conquêtes, c'était inconscient mais Sakura frissonna en se léchant les lèvres, elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas, allongée, offerte. Il grimpa doucement sur le large lit, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, torse nu et elle en short de nuit. Il y avait beaucoup d'hésitation dans leurs yeux mais aussi une sorte de résignation. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part à démêler ce nœud et il leur semblait juste qu'ils commencent.

Doucement, Sakura remonta un genoux qui frôla l'intimité du blond dont les yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle brulante. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres lorsque la jeune femme remonta un peu plus son genoux, appuyant franchement contre l'érection naissante du blond. Leurs lèvres se fondirent ensemble, comme une juste libération. Naruto grogna doucement dans le baiser. Mon dieu qu'il embrassait bien pensait Sakura, ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines, délicates et chaudes et titillaient les siennes délicieusement. Elle prit l'initiative pour approfondir leur baiser en poussant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du garçon. Il se pencha plus vers elle et caressa ses cheveux doucement alors qu'elle passait une main dans sa nuque, appuyant vers elle. En même temps, elle posa ses pieds sur ses reins et appuya, pour le faire s'allonger sur elle. Une des mains de Naruto vint caresser son sein alors que sa bouche parcourait à présent son cou, suçant et mordillant la peau de la jeune femme qui rejetait sa tête vers le côté opposé pour offrir plus de peau à la bouche aventureuse du blond. Elle gémissait doucement lorsqu'il touchait des points particulièrement sensibles. La main de l'homme plongea sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, caressant le tissu de dentelle avant de filer dans son dos pour le lui dégrafer d'une main experte.

Elle sourit tout en caressant le dos de son amant. Elle avait hâte, hâte qu'il soit à elle mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'il savait y faire, prenant son temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Elle était même étonné de tant de douceur dans ses gestes comme si elle était fragile. Sakura se redressa et retira elle même son débardeur et son soutient-gorge avant de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en caressant les reins du blond qui se laissa faire. Elle glissa sous le tissus et caressa ses fesses, il fit de même avec elle et doucement, ils retirèrent leurs bas avant de se retrouver nu l'un en face de l'autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant et en le voyant rougir.

Elle s'allongeât à nouveau sur le lit, l'attendant. A nouveau, ils reprirent leurs baisers mais cette fois-ci, les caresses de Naruto étaient plus poussées, plus fortes, plus chaudes et surtout plus osées. Il descendait le long de son corps, suivant la courbe des hanche et elle ne se sentit jamais aussi belle qu'en cette instant, redessinée par ses mains expertes. Elle frissonna violemment en sentant sa main chaude contre son intimité, juste posée. Elle se cambra, tout son corps hurlait pour qu'il accélère, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La bouche de Naruto descendit le long de son cou, laissant une trace humide sur son passage, jusqu'au tétons dressés de la jeune femme. Le reste du monde n'avait plus d'importance ni pour elle ni pour lui alors que leurs corps fusionnaient enfin. Le sentir en elle comme une justice divine, pouvoir la toucher au plus profond d'elle même comme il l'avait toujours voulu, l'entendre murmurer son prénom, l'entendre hurler aux portes de la jouissance. Jouir avec lui, avec elle, dans ses bras.

L'esprit de Naruto connu enfin le vide qu'il avait tant recherché, comme si la réalisation de l'acte avait aussi vidé son cerveau de toutes les questions qui le taraudait, il réussit à s'endormir, le nez dans le cou de Sakura. La jeune fille souriait malgré le fait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahit Sasuke. Elle se tourna légèrement vers son amant et meilleur ami et ferma les yeux, elle y penserait une autre fois.

Contre la porte de l'autre côté, assis à même le sol, Sasuke écoutait le silence qui suivait leurs ébats. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ces deux seuls amis, ces deux seuls liens venaient de coucher ensemble, le laissant de côté. Mais en réalité, n'étais-ce pas que justice? Il les avait quittés, n'étais-ce pas normal qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui? Pourtant, quelque part, on lui criait que cette situation n'était pas normale et qu'il aurait dû être avec eux. Tentant de se calmer, il marcha sans un bruit vers sa chambre et s'y enferma, décidant de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à ce que Sakura soit partie.

* * *

Vers cinq heures du matin, la jeune femme s'extirpa du lit sans réveiller Naruto, termina silencieusement son sac et embrassa son amant sur la tempe. Elle avait moins peur à présent de ce qui pourrait arriver pendant cette semaine. Quelque part, elle trouvait cela normal qu'ils aient couché ensemble, mais cette impression de manque ne la quittait pas, il manquait quelque chose. Elle fixa un bon moment la porte de l'ex-nukenin puis renonça à lui dire au revoir, elle partie sans un bruit.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto su que quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Les couleurs roses pastelles et vertes claires appartenaient à Sakura. « Ah oui, se fit-il, on a couché ensemble » A cette pensée, il fourra la tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant l'odeur de sa princesse qui l'apaisa un instant. Maintenant il était seul avec Sasuke et n'osait franchement pas sortir de la chambre.

Vers midi, il entendit Sasuke remuer dans la cuisine avec surprise. Habituellement, si personne ne préparait rien, le ninja ne mangeait rien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami. Il continuait de le désigner comme tel, même s'il ne savait plus trop ou il en était. Ça le rassurait.

- Lu'. Tentât-il sans réponse, ce qui l'énerva.

Se versant une tasse de café brulant, Sasuke tentait d'ignorer la sourde colère qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Sakura s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir le blond. En réalité, il avait très mal supporté ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir et une jalousie sans commune mesure le rongeait. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas de qui il était jaloux, si c'était de Sakura ou de Naruto. D'un pas lent, il sortit sur la pergola, laissant le silence répondre à Naruto.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, le blond entreprit de lui faire ses tartines comme le faisait Sakura chaque matin, il y mit tout son « amour » afin qu'elles soient comme il les aimaient. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ses actes de la veille. Il sentait, non, il était persuadé que Sasuke savait qu'il avait couché avec Sakura. Inspirant à fond, il sortit sur la pergola et tendit les tartines à Sasuke qui ne leva même pas le regard vers lui.

- Oh! Lançât-il à un moment. Avec une moue dédaigneuse, l'ex-nukenin prit les tartines et les mangea du bout des lèvres, comme si ça le dégouttait. Franchement saoulé, Naruto serra les poing et sifflât:

- Merde! Ne rend pas les choses plus dures!

Puis il tourna les talons pour petit déjeuner à l'intérieur.

Le premier jour passât ainsi, dans un silence lourd et pesant. Le lendemain vers quinze heure, comme il n'entendait plus rien, Naruto commença à s'affoler. Habituellement, Sasuke faisait toujours juste assez de bruit dans ses activités pour confirmer sa présence dans la maison, or là, il n'entendait plus rien. D'un pas vif, il se rendit sous la pergola et découvrit avec stupeur que Sasuke s'était endormit dans un rayon de soleil, comme un chat. Malgré lui, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il oubliât u instant à quel point cet imbécile pouvait être un bâtard et il s'assit près de lui. Sasuke était simplement beau, lorsqu'on le voyait, c'était le premier adjectif qui venait à l'esprit, bien avant froid ou excessivement chiant, non, la beauté elle même en aurait été jalouse. D'un geste léger, il repoussa une mèche noire du visage pâle et soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi il se laissait tant attendrir quand Sasuke dormait? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le grand, le sérénissime Sasuke s'était-il endormit là, sous la pergola? Il sentit son ami frissonner sous un léger coup de vent et inspiré par sa bonne foi, se leva pour chercher une couverture. Tout en marchant vers sa chambre, il se demandait s'il devait la lui mettre ou simplement la poser à côté...

Naruto s'arrêta soudain, fixant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il n'y était jamais entré, il avait voulu, bien des fois, mais n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Sakura, elle, y avait déjà pénétré une fois pour ne plus jamais recommencer, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi. Aller, se fit-il, de toute façon, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Avec prudence, il s'approcha de la porte et hésita, la main sur la poignée... Combien de fois avait-il fait ce geste, combien de fois avait-il hésité? Secouant la tête légèrement pour se remettre les idées en place, il entra.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Cette chambre ne pouvait pas être habitée. Le couvre-lit était gris tant la poussière s'y accumulait, la commode subissait le même sort, seul un coin de la chambre semblait avoir jamais été occupé. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, des symboles avaient été tracé et Naruto les reconnus comme ceux d'un sceau. Intrigué il s'approcha et les étudia de plus près. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ils étaient fait avec du sang, celui de Sasuke à n'en pas douter et vu les symboles, ce devait être un sceau de stockage. Il y avait quelque chose d'emprisonner dans ce sceau. Avec lenteur mais sans jamais hésiter, Naruto posa la main au centre du sceau et fut soudain engloutit. Il crut que sa tête allait exploser alors que des flashs s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, des flashs de la vie de Sasuke. Parmi eux, celui de leur combat dans la vallée de la fin, des brides de conversations avec Orochimaru et le combat avec son frère. Il vécu en direct les derniers instants d'Itachi puis la conversation avec Madara, les projets de destructions contre Konoha, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête mais il sentit soudain une vide douleur au niveau du ventre. Revenu d'un seul coup dans la réalité grâce à un phénoménale coup de pied de Sasuke, il vola contre le mur à travers la chambre. Il crut un instant entendre son crâne se fracasser mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, Sasuke était face à lui, leurs visages presque collés et il voyait la pupille rouge décorée de l'espèce de rosace du mangekou. Naruto retint son souffle un instant avant de se sentir soulevé du sol par son ami et projeté hors de la chambre tel un vulgaire sac. La porte claqua.

Le blond mit quelques minutes à analyser la situation avant de se ruer contre la porte et d'y tambouriner. A l'intérieur de la chambre, un fracas sans nom retentissait.

- Sasuke! Ouvre tout de suite! SASUKEEEE! PUTAIN! SAS... Sasuke!

Il se sentit stupide derrière cette porte. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui avait prit d'entrer dans son antre sans permission, il avait tout gâché encore alors qu'il s'était promis d'améliorer leurs relations pendant cette semaine.

A l'intérieur, Sasuke se calma peut à peut, à présent, les murs cramoisis par l' Amateratsu déclenché sous le coup de la colère étaient taché de rouge. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé en fracassant la commode contre la fenêtre. Le mur ou avait été peint son jutsu avait explosé sous un Katon dévastateur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa colère cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu leur cacher, il leur avait raconté le premier soir son combat contre Itachi, sa discussion avec son ancêtre, mais c'était comme s'il avait juste trouvé une occasion valable de s'énerver contre Naruto, de le frapper comme il l'aurait voulu. Il ne se remettait pas, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il se sentait trahis et délaissé, ils avaient couché ensemble... Ils l'avait exclus... Malgré leurs promesses et leurs mots, ils ne l'aimaient plus... Sasuke observa le trou béant avec des yeux vides et cessât de réfléchir, il n'avait rien à faire ici, il le savait.

N'entendant plus rien, Naruto fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet, il appela encore une fois puis se décidât à fracasser la porte. Il découvrit avec horreur les murs noircis et ensanglanté et le trou. Mais par dessus tout, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke avait disparut.

- Non! NON NON NON!

Sans même y penser d'avantage, il suivit la direction emprunté par son ami et se lançât, une fois de plus à sa poursuite.

Leurs pas les menèrent là ou tout avait commencé, Sasuke s'était laissé dirigé par son instinct et il fut presque surpris de se retrouvé sur le terrain d'entrainement de feue l'équipe sept. Il laissât échapper un grognement de mécontentement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course vers la sortie du village à présent, il fut plaqué au sol.

- N'y pense même pas!

Naruto, à califourchon sur lui, maintenant fermement ses épaules contre le col et l'empêchait de tenter n'importe quel mouvement. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, leurs yeux exprimant silencieusement toute la rage, la peur, la rancœur, la tristesse qui les habitaient. C'était autant déroutant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Merde, dit Sasuke, pourquoi t'es toujours sur mon chemin...

Surpris, dégoutté, blessé, Naruto relâcha sa prise et l'autre en profita pour retourner la situation sous un hoquet de surprise du blond.

- Tu sais quoi? Siffla le brun d'une voix atone. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a bien longtemps...

Naruto était vaguement conscient du sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Alors c'était ça, toujours la même rengaine.

- Vas-y alors. Répondit-il d'une voix douce. Essais...

Un instant, Sasuke doutât d'avoir bien entendu, mais Naruto regardait ailleurs, comme si la situation ne l'intéressait pas. Profondément énervé par cette attitude relâchée qui lui était habituellement propre, il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au cou de son ami, ignorant le frisson qui les parcourus tout deux.

L'instant était étrange, Naruto avait daigné le regarder et Sasuke se sentit hésiter, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond.

- Allez! L'encourageât se dernier. Millimètre après millimètre, le brun resserra son emprise autour du cou bronzé, jusqu'à contraindre Naruto à devoir ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'appeler l'air. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et le sourire de Naruto ne disparaissait pas, malgré la douleur et il murmurât:

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'en est pas capable.

C'était vrai. Par trois fois il avait essayé et lamentablement échoué, cette quatrième fois n'était que plus vaine, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait jamais, toute sa haine et sa rancœur n'y changerait rien, il aimait Naruto comme il aimait Sakura. Et il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre...

La pression de ses mains se relâcha doucement et il serra les poings dans le vide en regardant ailleurs alors que Naruto se redressait sur son séant. Une minutes s'écoula ou il continua obstinément de ne pas regarder le blond même s'il sentait le regard de celui ci contre lui. Puis soudain, une douce chaleur l'entourât, les bras de son ami l'entouraient, l'étreinte était légère et hésitante. Son cœur loupa un battement et il ferma doucement les yeux. N'étais-ce pas cela qu'il recherchait, un contact affectueux, un havre de paix, de l'amour un point c'est tout. Il répondit à l'étreinte inconsciemment et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Naruto était tout aussi surpris que lui et son sourire ne cessait de croitre. Enfin, il pouvait lui faire comprendre ne serais-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Enfin.

Le silence régnât sur la maison tout le reste du jour. Ils étaient rentrés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher, sans se parler, sans même se regarder, juste en acceptant la présence de l'autre. Immédiatement une fois rentré, ils entreprirent de rebâtir le mur et seul le bruit de la pelle et du mortier troublait les bruits naturels environnants. Vers dix-neuf heure lorsque le ciel bascula dans des tons orangés, Naruto décida d'arrêter pour ce soir et Sasuke partit se doucher tandis que lui préparait la cuisine. L'avantage de ces deux mois, c'est qu'il avait pu observer Sakura faire la cuisine et en apprendre un petit peu, aussi il était capable de garantir des repas complets à son ami. Oui parce évidement, Sasuke ne cuisinait pas, d'ailleurs il ne faisait rien dans cette maison, ni le ménage, ni la cuisine, ni les courses ni rien, c'était le blond et Sakura qui s'en occupaient d'un accord tacite.

Après avoir mangé en silence, se posa la question de savoir ou Sasuke allait dormir. L'espace d'une seconde, Naruto hésita à proposer la chambre de Sakura mais il ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre, aussi, après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge, il annonça:

- Tu dors dans ma chambre ce soir... Je vais sortir les fûtons...

- Non... Va te doucher, je le ferais, je sais ou ils sont.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, toutes les lumières étaient éteinte dans la maison et il traversa les pièces sans un bruit, entra dans sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il hésitait à lancer un « bonne nuit » ou quelque chose du genre, mais se dit que pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait peut être faire preuve de patience et laisser du temps à Sasuke.

Habituellement, Sasuke ne dormait pas la nuit, il ne dormait pas parce qu'il avait peur, peur de s'endormir, de fermer ses yeux sur le monde et de ne jamais réussir à les rouvrir. Pourtant cette fois-ci, passablement épuisé par les activités de la journée et parce qu'il manquait de toute façon de sommeil, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur du noir à présent. Le noir complet, celui ou l'on ne discernait plus rien, le noir du fond de sa tête, le noir qui serait sa seule contemplation lorsqu'il perdrait la vue, parce qu'il savait que cela arriverait. Et ses rêves semblaient tourmentés par cela, puisqu'il passait ses rares heures de sommeil à courir dans des couloirs noirs, à se heurter à des murs qu'il ne voyait pas, il plongeait dans l'univers sans lumière qui lui était promis, parce qu'il était un Uchiwa doué du mangekou...

Encore une fois, il courrait dans ce couloir sans lumière mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, il entendait. Des voix. Pas n'importe quelles voix se fit-il après une minute de réflexion, celle de Naruto et Sakura et ils hurlaient, il souffraient, il l'entendait, il entendait leurs cris! Ils l'appelaient! Il devait les rejoindre! Il courut dans la direction de la voix de Naruto et se heurta à un autre mur invisible, la voix de Sakura retentit sur sa gauche et il voulu s'y précipiter, mais encore une fois, quelque chose lui barrait la route. Il longeât le mur qui tournait, une fois à gauche, deux fois à gauche, trois fois à gauche... Quatre fois. Avec horreur, il comprit qu'il était encerclé de murs, sa peur pris des proportions démesurée, mon dieu, il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur. Et à cette peur, un sentiment d'impuissance angoissant s'ajoutait, il les entendaient hurler, sa famille, ses amis, ceux qu'il aimaient et il lui était impossible de les rejoindre! Il voulu leur crier qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider, mais soudain, Sakura poussa un cri déchirant suivit de Naruto. Il se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant:

- NARUTO! SAKURA!

Naruto fut aussitôt éveillé et il se tourna vers Sasuke, inquiet.

- Sasuke?

Le brun n'y voyait rien, la chambre était plus noire que la sienne et son réveil brutal avait entrainé une perte de repères.

- NON NON! Par pitié! Laissez les!

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Criât Naruto pour couvrir les cris de son ami et en le prenant dans ses bras. Sasuke! Je suis là!

- Na... Naruto?

- Oui, je suis là, là tu vois...

- A-allume la lumière.

Le blond obtempéra sans lâcher le brun qui continuait de trembler. Lorsque la lampe éclairât la chambre, Sasuke cessât tout mouvements, il observa son environnement puis reporta son regard à nouveau calme sur Naruto bien qu'une légère lueur angoissée continuait d'y danser. Il clignât des yeux plusieurs fois, dérouté puis posa le bout de ses doigts sur les joues de Naruto qui eut un mouvement de recul sous le coup de la surprise. L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et fronça les sourcils, il s'assurait que c'était bien son ami qu'il avait en face de lui. Après quelques secondes encore, il laissa retomber ses mains et fixa la lampe d'un air absent. A présent franchement étonné et inquiet, Naruto murmurât:

- Ça... Ça va?

Le corbeau reporta son attention sur lui et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Doucement, le blond le lâcha et Sasuke frissonna sous la perte de chaleur.

- Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?

- C'est rien...

Naruto tiqua et leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'assoir sur son lit.

- C'est ça...

En réponse, Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais et hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais d'un autre côté, il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, tout leurs efforts de la journée seraient gâchés.

- Je... J'ai crus devenir aveugle.

- Oh...

- Et... J'étais enfermé...

Il s'arrêta là, le reste il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il considérait encore ses sentiments comme une faiblesse. Pendant longtemps il avait hésité à revenir ici mais lorsqu'il avait eut ses premiers instants d'aveuglement, ces moments ou après avoir utilisé le sharingan, il ne voyait plus rien, alors ils avaient pensé à eux. C'était lâche, il n'avait pas prévu de revenir si tôt, sans excuse valable et il s'en était encore plus voulu de leur cacher les véritables raisons de son retour.

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire sur la partie tue par Sasuke mais au fond de lui, il souriait. A demi mots, Sasuke venait de lui avouer qu'il rêvait d'eux et plus encore, qu'il tenait à eux mais il sentait qu'il devait surtout faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui un bref instant et Naruto lui sourit.

- Bah... Tu es chez toi, dans ma chambre.

Inconsciemment ces mots sonnèrent dans la tête du brun « chez toi ». Il n'avait jamais envisagé cela comme ça mais cette idée le tentait, il ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Eh... Je peux éteindre? Demandât Naruto avec douceur.

- Hum. Répondit l'autre en se recoucha. Naruto se rallongeât à son tour et éteignit la lumière. Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le brise:

- Bonne nuit...

Sasuke sourit dans le noir.

- Bonne nuit.

A son tour, le visage de Naruto se peignit d'un sourire et il ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième est dernier chapitre "officiel". Je ne pense pas publier les trois autres, en tout cas pas tout de suite, ils se détachent trop de l'histoire originale. De toute façon, ce chapitre aussi finit par se détaché de l'histoire de Naruto parce qu'il est évident que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ne termineront jamais ainsi, mais bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Pour ceux qui attendaient une scène de sexe à trois, sachez que je ne l'ai pas écrite parce que je voyais à peu près comment m'y prendre mais je n'étais pas assez sûre d emoi. si un jour les autres chapitres paraissent, il y en aura une. Voila, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire! Bonne lecture!

**/!\ **Relations homosexuelles et Threesome!

* * *

**Chapitre deux. Par amour pour vous.**

* * *

La semaine passât dans le calme et Naruto aurait presque osé « la bonne humeur ». Ils continuaient de refaire la chambre de Sasuke, après avoir comblé le trou, ils avaient remplacé la fenêtre puis étaient passé à la peinture. Sakura revenait normalement dans deux jours et le blond était fier d'eux, avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle ne verrait même pas la différence. Et puis il était heureux parce que Sasuke parlait un peu plus, ils arrivaient même à avoir de longues discussions le soir, du moment qu'elle ne tournait pas sur ce qui avait pu se produire chez Orochimaru ou avec Madara. Pour le reste, Sasuke se contentait d'évincer les questions qui le dérangeait en n'y répondant pas. Ce soir là, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke sous la pergola alors que le vent pliait les arbres, annonçant la pluie.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier puis le renard décida qu'il pouvait peut être tenter une discussion qu'il voulait aborder depuis longtemps.

- Eh... Tu te souviens quand on était à l'académie?

Sasuke jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à son compagnon, peu sûr de la direction qu'allait prendre leur discussion.

- Hum.

- Toutes les filles te courraient après, j'étais super jaloux...

- Elles me courent toujours après.

- Bâtard...

- C'est juste un fait. Elles ne m'intéressent pas.

Naruto observa un moment de silence, plusieurs options s'ouvraient à lui pour passer à la deuxième marche de la discussion qu'il voulait entamer. Il choisit de rester fidèle à lui même et d'y aller dans le tas, jouant de son humour lourd.

- T'es vierge?

En réponse, Sasuke se tournât légèrement vers l'autre, s'appuyant sur une main et laissant l'autre reposer contre sa cuisse.

- Ou tu veux en venir... Naruto.

En général, lorsqu'il prononçait son nom de cette manière, c'était une menace, il passât outre.

- Tu me dis que t'es pas intéressé, ça veut dire quoi?

- Qu'es-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase?

Naruto fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche et reprit, légèrement agacé de voir que l'autre se fichait de lui.

- Bah... Soit t'es vierge et tu sais pas comment t'y prendre... Soit t'es gay, soit... Soit elles ne t'intéressent pas parce qu'il y en a une seule que tu veux...

Bon, là, c'était pas franchement très fin, mais il voulait savoir, il voulait percer l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute et avant qu'elle ne rentre, il savaient qu'ils devaient avoir cette discussion ensemble, mais aucun des deux jusqu'à maintenant, surtout pas Sasuke, n'avait réellement voulu l'envisager.

L'expression de l'autre homme restât blanche ce qui était mauvais signe. Il voyait clairement ou son ami voulait en venir et la rage qu'il avait contenue, sa jalousie qu'il avait profondément tassé en lui ressortit à pleine vitesse. Il avait toujours été d'un caractère jaloux et tempérer ce sentiment était presque hors de sa portée. Si en plus Naruto le cherchait.

- Qu'es-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire?

Naruto serra les dents et les poings, l'autre jouait au con, la tournure des événements était celle qu'il avait craint, Sasuke se braquait donc lui aussi, automatiquement.

- Aller quoi! On est pas censé être les « meilleurs amis »?

Là, c'était osé. Le silence se fit, glacial, pesant, horrible.

- Ah oui?

- Oui!

En fait il n'en savait fichtre rien et le fait que Sasuke pose la question le désarçonnait et le blessait.

- Dans ce cas, on ne devrait rien se cacher non?

Celle là par contre, il ne l'avait pas attendue, il avait vraiment pensé que Sasuke ferait comme s'il ne savait pas pour lui et Sakura, or visiblement, il avait atteint un stade d'énervement ou il ne pouvait pas tout à fait contrôler ses paroles. Le blond observa son interlocuteur un instant. C'était étrange qu'il s'énerve si vite, il savait que c'était un point sensible qu'il titillait, mais à ce point.

- On devrait...

- Alors vas-y...Dit le...

- Dire quoi? Fit-il sur la défensive. Voilà, maintenant, il jouait au plus con tout les deux.

Le corps du brun se raidit, il sentait sa jalousie bouillir, il avait envie de frapper Naruto, pourquoi il jouait au plus stupide en cet instant, pourquoi il le provoquait alors qu'il avait besoin de tout sauf de ça?! Il serra les dents, tâchant de se contrôler et siffla:

- Que tu as couché avec Sakura.

Pas de réponse, ils se défièrent du regard.

- T'en est fier en plus...

Sasuke était profondément blessé, pendant une semaine, il avait crut qu'en fait, lui et Sakura avait fait une erreur en l'excluant, qu'en réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer sans lui, mais ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Naruto, ce n'était que du défi. Il ne comprenait pas.

C'est vrai, il était fier d'avoir pu pour une fois, devancer Sasuke mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela se verrait tant, ce n'était pas son but. Il tenta de se reprendre.

- Non... Je...

- Tais toi..

Le ton était dur et froid, sans possibilité de répondre, la discussion était close aux yeux de Sasuke. Naruto ne tentât même plus de contenir sa rage, merde, pour une fois ils avaient réellement une discussion importante et voilà qu'il se défilait sans lui laisser le temps d'aller au bout, il avait encore plein de chose à lui dire, d'autres choses encore plus importantes!

- Non! Je n'ai pas finis Sasuke!

Mais le brun se levât pour partir alors le renard se relevât à son tour et en désespoir de cause lançât:

- T'es vraiment qu'un chieur! Merde! Déjà tu reviens comme une fleure ici sans nous donner d'explications et en plus, parce que tu reviens, je devrais te laisser Sakura comme ça? T'es partis merde, partis tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Tu nous as A-BAN-DON-NÉ! Tu peux pas nous en vouloir de s'être accroché l'un à l'autre et je ne te la laisserais pas parce que je t'a...

Il ne pu finit sa phrase, pourtant il aurait voulu, il était enfin arrivé au point intéressant de la discussion, mais la droite que lui mit Sasuke l'en empêcha.

- Putain... Lançât-il une fois atterrit sur le sol. Il se relevât juste à temps pour parer Sasuke.

- Oui! Oui t'as raison, je me suis cassé parce que ça ne vous concernait pas! Répondit Sasuke et envoyant un coup dans le ventre de Naruto. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un autre coup et faucha les jambes de Sasuke.

- Ça ne nous concernait pas? Mais on était tes amis! On aurait pu t'aider!

Sasuke fit un salto et atterrit plus loin, sa pupille enclenchée.

- Vous étiez des merdes!

- Maintenant, c'est TOI la merde! Enrageât Naruto en lui envoyant son poing dans le ventre suivit du genou dans les dents.

Crachant un peu de sang, Sasuke bondit plus loin de Naruto qui reprit:

- Regarde toi! Incapable de te maintenir seul en vie, on pense à tout pour toi!

Le brun disparut de son champ de vision pour reparaitre derrière lui, fou de colère.

- JE NE VOUS AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ DE VOUS OCCUPER DE MOI!

Et il lui porta un coup à la tête qui l'envoya à travers le jardin.

- NON, TROP FIER POUR ÇA!

Sifflât le renard. Au fil de leurs coups, ils finirent par se retrouver en dehors du village, la maison étant de toute façon en bordure, sautant d'arbre en arbre tout en se donnant des coups de plus en plus durs, la discussion continuait.

- Ça te dérange que j'ai couché avec Sakura?! POURQUOI?!

Hurlât Naruto après avoir envoyé le brun valser contre un arbre. Se relevant difficilement, celui-ci haleta:

- Je t'emmerde!

Il releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux du blond qui n'exprimaient que du dégout et de la déception.

- NE me regarde pas comme ça, ne me regarde pas comme si je te DÉGOUTTAIS!

- Mais tu ME dégoutte... Je..

Il leva les bras pour les laisser retomber. Haletant tout deux, ils sentir soudain le bruissement de la pluie entre les arbres.

- Tu es là... Reprit Naruto. Mais tu refuses de voir les choses en face...

- Et qu'es-ce qu'il y a à voir! Dis moi! Vous voir BAISER ENSEMBLE?!

- MAIS QUOI À LA FIN? Tu veux quoi de nous?!

Sasuke détourna le regard, il avait mal autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, il était fatigué, il voulait mourir.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu refuses de voir? Demandât Naruto en s'approchant difficilement.

- C'est... C'est une faiblesse...

- Quoi?

- Vous... Vous avez TOUJOURS été MA faiblesse...

Naruto secoua la tête, soudain plus calme, on y arrivait enfin.

- On pourrait être ta force, si tu nous laissait...

- Mais bordel c'est vous! C'est vous qui.. M'excluez!

Le blond se figeât, incrédule.

- Et tu oses me dire ça? J'y crois pas...

- Quoi?

- Tu oses me dire qu'on...T'exclut? Alors que depuis des mois, on essais d'établir la communication avec ton esprit dérangé!

Il fit une pause, tout deux restèrent silencieux puis il reprit:

- Tu comprend pas que... On t'aime... On t'aime tellement... Es-ce que tu imagines ne serais-ce qu'un peu comme ça à été dur sans toi? Comme ça a été dur pour elle et moi de ce dire qu'on s'aimait, mais qu'il nous manquait désespérément quelque chose?

Sasuke le regardait, refusant encore de comprendre même si la vérité s'imposait malgré lui, ses yeux redevinrent noirs alors que ceux de Naruto se remplissaient d'une émotion qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Et que cette chose...C'était toi...

Il détourna le regard et sourit dans le vie.

- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que lorsque tu es revenu. Okay, je me suis sentis terriblement inutile et nul parce que t'étais revenu seul mais j'étais tellement heureux. Si seulement tu n'avais pas tout gâché avec ta fierté à deux balles!

Sasuke se redressa, doucement, le calme reprenait possession de son esprit et il n'espérait qu'une chose, que Naruto continu de lui dire les mots qu'il voulait tant entendre.

- Et même malgré ça, maso comme on est, on a continué à vouloir t'aimer, c'était au dessus de nous. Je... J'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque j'ai pu te prendre dans mes bras... Et cette semaine, j'étais aux anges, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on avait avancé... Je voulais que quand elle rentre, elle nous voit enfin réconcilié...

Il baissa le regard et sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Mais j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pourrais pas nous aimer tout les deux...

Il plongeant à nouveau ses lagons bleus dans les billes noires de Sasuke et reprit:

- Oui j'ai fais l'amour avec Sakura... Parce que je l'aime... Et j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi... Parce que je t'aime...

C'était dit. Il se força à regarder Sasuke mais à sa grande surprise, n'y décela rien, ni soulagement, ni dégout ni rien. Il était déçu, il aurait presque préféré un rejet pur et simple que...Rien.

De son côté, le cœur de Sasuke battait trop vite pour qu'il puisse suivre le rythme, en dehors de son corps, il entendait les mots de Naruto en boucle.

Le blond eut un sourire dépité et s'apprêta à faire demi tour lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke lui prendre le bras, le retourner et passer sa main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. D'abord abasourdit, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et rejoignit la danse de leurs lèvres. La pression sur son bras se relâcha et sa main glissa le long du bras de son ami pour remonter sur sa nuque qu'il caressât doucement, entrouvrant les lèvres. Immédiatement, Sasuke joua avec sa langue et englobait ses lèvres, pressant leurs deux corps ensemble. Ils se relâchèrent un instant pour s'embrasser mieux encore, leurs mains caressaient leurs dos respectifs, c'était un baiser passionné et leurs corps trempés par la pluie frissonnaient autant de froid que d'excitation. La chaleur de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, les tremblements de désirs de leurs corps, les soupirs, les gémissements, les halètements, tout ceci ils l'avaient voulu trop longtemps et leurs émotions auparavant contenues explosaient sans qu'on puisse jamais les stopper. Ce devait être violent, ils le savaient, ils le voulaient, aussi lorsque Sasuke mordit la lèvre de Naruto jusqu'au sang, il s'accrocha encore plus au tee-shirt de l'autre, déchirant le vêtement, étranglant légèrement le brun jusqu'à ce que la peau pâle soit libérée. Le blond gémit tandis que les mains froide de Sasuke remontèrent sous son tee-shirt, parfois griffant sa peau, comme s'ils voulaient se marquer l'un l'autre. Le renard s'agenouilla, entrainant le corbeau dans sa chute, avec empressement, il défit la ceinture du brun et laissa sa langue courir le long de cette peau couleur lune. Tirant légèrement sur la touffe blonde pour lui faire relever la tête, Sasuke mordit le peau délicate du cou de Naruto, suçant, dévorant, marquant cette chair comme sienne. L'autre homme sourit au ciel, rejetant sa tête en arrière, savourant la légère douleur, s'offrant complètement aux caresses de son ami. Il ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements, caressait les mèches noires de Sasuke et parfois les agrippait lorsque des vagues de plaisir le parcourrait. La boue, le sang, la pluie, le vent, les blessures encore ouvertes brulaient leurs corps autant que leur désir et Naruto s'arcbouta contre Sasuke sous une caresse particulièrement violente et passionnée. Le corbeau grogna de contentement et retirant avec des gestes imprécis et empressé ce qu'il restait de leurs habits, jetant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dans une série de griffures, de morsures, de baisers, de caresses, de frictions. Naruto se laissait aller, vulgaire objet de luxure entre les mains de son amant, frissonnant sous l'attente, appelant faiblement l'autre par son prénom d'une voix pleine de désir puis plaça ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke, ouvrant son corps à la fusion. Mon dieu il n'attendait que ça, se sentir complet, enfin, à nouveau un être à part entière, qu'on lui rende la partie de son cœur qu'il s'était lui même arraché lorsqu'il était partit, telles était les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Sasuke alors que d'un coup, il réunit sous le cri de Naruto, leurs deux corps et donc leurs âmes...

La forêt était silencieuse, la pluie s'était arrêté et peu à peu, le ciel se peignait ses douces couleurs de la fin de journée, baignant l'environnement dans une chaleur humide aux tons dorés. A travers le feuillage des arbres, les rayons du soleil semblaient ricocher sur deux peaux nues enlacées comme un seul corps, comme une seule entité. Farouchement accroché à l'un, l'autre laisser couler librement les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré contre la peau bronzée satinée de son amant. Ses yeux clos, son visage était reposé, enfin il dormait d'un véritable sommeil. De son côté, le deuxième, souriait dans le vague tout en caressant nonchalamment le dos du bel endormit, son cœur battait encore vite sous l'émotion qui l'étouffait par vagues successives, sentir Sasuke contre lui, accroché à lui comme il aurait toujours dû l'être lui semblait normal, naturel, juste. Il y avait des choses qui lui paraissent découler de lois inviolables et cet instant en faisait partie.

* * *

Sakura avait peur de rentrer et hâte à la fois. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir, il y avait plusieurs options. La première c'était qu'elle les retrouvent morts, dans ce cas là, la chose serait simple, elle irait simplement les rejoindre. Ensuite, mais elle en doutait, la situation pouvait ne pas avoir changée. Sinon, elle savait qu'elle les trouveraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Finalement, peut être mieux valait qu'ils soient morts. Sa mission c'était très bien passée malgré son égarement perpétuel, pas une fois elle n'avait réellement écouté ce qu'on lui disait et cette semaine lui avait parut interminable. Après être passé voir Tsunade dont l'expression ne laissait rien paraître sur ce qui pouvait s'être passé entre les deux hommes de sa vie, elle rentrait chez elle. « Chez moi... »Se dit-elle. C'était pourtant bien ici qu'elle avait le plus envie d'être, alors courageusement, elle ouvrit la porte.

C'était une belle journée et le soleil filtrait dans la pièce, lui donnant un aspect brillant, l'été avait sonné à la porte pendant son absence sur sa maison, elle respira calmement et toutes les odeurs qu'elle aimaient lui virent. La senteur des murs d'abord, puis des choses plus délicate comme la fragrance animale de Naruto, ou la nuance épicé de celle de Sasuke. L'odeur de la saison chaude et de l'herbe qui poussait au soleil puis la senteur plus lourde d'un bâton d'encens qui à brulé. Elle sentit vaguement des tons plus artificiel comme celui du linge propre ou de la poussière fraichement déplacée par un coup de vent. La jeune femme s'apaisa presque immédiatement, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici en fait et le calme de la maison, les sons étouffés de la demeure apaisée lui plurent, même s'ils étaient inhabituels. Il n'y avait plus cette perpétuelle tension qui flottait dans l'air comme juste avant un orage, au contraire, la pluie était passée par ici et avait lavé l'atmosphère de toute électricité.

Sakura avança d'un pas supplémentaire, sans faire de bruit et pénétra dans la salle de séjour. Immédiatement, deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et la ninja sentit son cœur flancher devant la douceur de la scène. Dans le canapé, assis dans un coin et lisant un rouleau, Sasuke la regardait avec un visage calme et apaisé, déridé de toute impression de haine et ses yeux brillaient d'une tendresse nouvelle. Appuyé contre lui et s'étalant allègrement sur le reste du sofa, Naruto devait être perdu dans ses pensées l'instant précédent. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et brillèrent d'une joie infini qu'elle pensait ne plus revoir dans ses lagons bleus, un magnifique sourire se peignit sur le visage ensommeillé et mature. Elle avait quittés deux enfants, elle retrouvait des hommes, sages et en phase avec eux même.

Les mots lui manquèrent et Sakura était perdue entre une joie teintée d'amertume et un franc dégout, pourtant ses jambes refusaient de bouger, ses yeux de se fermer et sa bouche de dire quoi que se soit. Le silence perdura un instant ou tous se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Naruto ne fane, rompant le charme de la scène et le temps reprit ses droits sur la maison. La ninja parvint à se détourner, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses larmes, ils ne devaient pas culpabiliser parce qu'ils s'aimaient, elle savait bien pourtant que cela se produirait et que même si Naruto l'aimait, il préférait rester avec Sasuke qui lui, ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et inspira profondément, dos à la porte contre laquelle elle se laissa glisser pour mettre sa tête entre ses jambes en position fœtale. C'était trop dur.

Dans le salon, Naruto se leva pour aller vers la chambre de leur amie mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un bras:

- Laisse... Tu lui a déjà dis, moi non.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'accord et se rassit, un peu nerveux quant à la tournure des événements. Durant ces deux derniers jours, Sasuke et lui avaient bien sûr beaucoup fait l'amour, mais aussi discuté de ce qui se passait entre eux et avec Sakura. Le blond avait déjà dit à l'ex-nukenin quel étaient les sentiments qu'éprouvaient lui et Sakura pour ce dernier. Naruto avait été franchement inquiet car il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des sentiments de Sasuke envers la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait répondu:

- Naruto, on ne pourra jamais s'aimer tout les trois de la même façon... La façon dont tu m'aimes n'est pas la façon dont tu l'aimes. Et la façon dont je t'aime, n'est pas la façon dont je l'aime, mais je l'aime et le résulta est le même... Nous devons être ensemble.

Parce que c'était comme ça, ils devaient être ensemble car ce n'était que dans ce cas là qu'ils pourraient être complet. L'amour qu'éprouvaient les deux garçon l'un pour l'autre était sauvage et violent, remplit d'une passion qui ne pouvait pas être contenue par eux seuls. De l'autre côté, l'amour que se portait Sakura et Naruto était un amour fusionnel qui n'avait pas de limites, qui se révélerait étouffant à la longue car ce genre d'amour demande une ouverture totale de l'un et l'autre, un don de soi qui est humainement impossible. Quant à l'amour qui liai Sasuke à Sakura, c'était celui de la constance, de l'amour du quotidien l'envie du foyer, un amour qui se terminerait en routine journalière et qui finirait par les détruire, voilà pourquoi ils devaient être tout les trois ensemble pour atteindre l'équilibre. Cela faisait partie des lois inviolables de leur vie, ensemble un point c'est tout.

Calmement, Sasuke frappa à la porte de la jeune fille tandis que le deuxième garçon écoutait du salon. Sakura se figeât en entendant les coups mais ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Soudain, la voix de Sasuke retentit derrière la porte:

- Ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Elle se releva et fixa la poignée, remplie d'hésitation mais déjà, une part de son cerveaux formait des plans ridicules teinté d'espoir. Avec un soupir elle tourna la poignée et laissa entrer son ami. Il maintint la porte entrouverte tout en avançant dans la chambre vers la ninja et doucement, avec beaucoup de tendresse, il la prit dans ses bras. Un instant, Sakura restât figée jusqu'à ce que son esprit se décide à analyser la situation et elle laissa échapper toutes ses émotions dans un sanglot.

- Ne... Ne fais pas ça... J'ai...Pas besoin...de ta pitié!

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Sakura...

Elle tenta de le repousser de ses bras mais son étreinte se fit plus dure.

- Laisse moi!

- Écoute moi avant!

Elle secoua la tête et tentât de porter ses mains à ses oreilles.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire, je sais, je sais!

Comme elle se débattait de plus en plus, il lui attrapa les poignets et vrilla son regard noir dans le sien:

- Je t'aime...

Sakura cessât tout mouvement.

- Q-Quoi?

Pour toute réponse, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait de dire et tout ce que cela impliquait, la voix tremblante, elle demandât:

- Et Naruto?

- Je l'aime aussi...

Elle le repoussa et et plongea son regard vert brillant dans ses abysse sans fins des siens, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il disait la vérité, mais les yeux du garçon restèrent droits et surs. Avec beaucoup de lenteur, il leva sa main vers sa joue et la caressa, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la caresse et appuya contre sa main. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et se pencha ses son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, puis il ferma les yeux et Sakura fit de même au moment ou il scella leurs lèvres. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver depuis la toute première fois ou elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. C'était chaud, tendre, presque hésitant mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Voyant qu'elle ne résistait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle pour coller leurs corps ensemble et sa deuxième main glissa dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Il jouait avec ses lèvres, lui intimant doucement de les entrouvrir et elle se laissa faire avec émotion et au moment ou leurs langues se mêlèrent, elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction. Quel part au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus de belle histoire que celle qui leur arrivait, ce devait être ainsi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour leur bonheur à tous et part ce baiser, il lui transmettait simplement ce qui avait toujours exister entre eux trois, de l'amour. Il la relâcha mais garda leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, immobile. A son tour, elle leva les mains vers son visage et l'attira tendrement vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau et lui répondre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, elle sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser de joie, enfin il lui arrivait ce dont elle avait toujours rêver, elle était aimer des deux hommes de sa vie et ils s'aiment aussi comme elle l'avait toujours voulue!

- C'est comme ça Sakura...

Intervint alors Naruto en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il ne souriait pas vraiment mais ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Sasuke tendit la main à Naruto qui l'attrapa et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de tendre sa propre main à Sakura, l'invitant. Tout son corps tremblait mais c'est avec le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eut qu'elle lui donna la main et avec une voix vibrante d'émotion, elle murmurât:

- Je vous aime.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, vers midi, deux jeunes femmes sortaient de la mercerie et Sakura portait un gros paquet à bout de bras.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fait faire les draps de ton lit, les modèles présents ne te convenaient pas? Demandât Ino.

- Ils étaient trop petits.

- Trop petits?!

La femme blonde regarda son amie suspicieuse. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez son amie depuis qu'elle était de retour de mission et même si Sakura ne l'avait dit qu'a demi mot, quelque chose c'était produit avec les garçons.

- Sakura...

Mais la jeune femme la coupa:

- Dis moi Ino, tu es heureuse avec Chôji?

La blonde eut une expression de surprise et jeta un regard vers son amie qui lui souriait à pleine dents. Ino haussât les épaules et sourit à son tour avant de répondre:

- Oui, je suis très très heureuse! Il m'a donné une fille magnifique, il prend soin de moi, nous nous aimons...

- L'amour c'est très important...

- C'est le plus important!

- Peut importe à quel prix?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse tout de suite et les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent.

- Qu'es-ce que tu me cache? Demandât la jeune mère.

- Ça te dirais de passer à la maison?

Là, la blonde ne cachât pas sa surprise. Jamais Sakura ou Naruto n'avaient invité personne, ne voulant imposer la présence de leurs amis à Sasuke et seul Kakashi été allé voir Sasuke. Le visage de la jeune femmes aux yeux verts était calme, sûr d'elle et Ino en fut agréablement surprise, sa meilleure amie avait visiblement chasser ses démons et ses hésitations.

Pourtant, la ninja appréhendait la réaction de leurs amie face à sa relations plus que hors normes, dérangeante, qu'elle entretenait mais elle refusait de la sacrifier pour des « qu'en dira-'on ». Elle avait prévenue les garçons qu'elle aurait besoin de le dire à Ino et ils avaient accepté et même si cela avait été silencieux, tout trois s'étaient dit qu'ils étaient près à se battre.

- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de venir.

Avec un grand sourire, Sakura repris sa route, suivit d'Ino, plus que curieuse.

* * *

Naruto inspira profondément avant de hurler à travers la maison:

- Uchiwa Sasuke! Si vous ne ramenez pas votre petit cul ici immédiatement, je vous jure que je...

- Que tu quoi? Fis la voix légèrement amusée de Sasuke derrière le blond qui sursauta.

- Putain! T'étais où?!

- Dehors.

- Mais ça fait vingt minutes que je t'appelle pour manger!

- J'aime entendre ta voix mélodieuse.

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel alors que Sasuke passait les bras autour de ses hanches et lui embrassait le cou, déclenchant un frisson sur la peau bronzée.

- Et on mange quoi? Demandât-il? Hum... Tu sais ce que j'aimerais pour le dessert?

Naruto eut un sourire coquin et se dégageât d'un mouvement d'épaules avant de répondre:

- Je ne sais pas dis moi...

Sasuke le suivit de près et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a répondre à son amant d'une voix lourde de sous entendue, celui-ci se retourna, mis sa main sur son torse et le poussa avant d'appuyer sur son épaule et d'ordonner:

- Assis, mange.

- Humpf. Maugréât-il en obtempérant. Il avait gardé l'habitude d'être constamment assisté quand il s'agissait des repas, il n'y pensait pas lui même bien qu'a présent, il mangeait sans rechigner contrairement à avant. Parfois, Sasuke se conduisait comme un enfant, surtout qu'on lui passait ses caprices, mais il vivait ses premiers jours heureux depuis qu'il avait huit ans et s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Le blond s'assit en face de lui et lançât un bruyant « Bon appétit connard! » auquel Sasuke ne répondit rien, comme d'habitude.

Naruto devait partir en mission, il l'avait lui même demandé car ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble tout les trois avant qu'ils n'aient « bouclé la boucle » et il comptait donc laisser Sasuke et Sakura seul un petit moment. Il partirait cinq jours voir son meilleur ami à Suna pour lui raconter à quel point il était enfin heureux et ainsi rassurer Gaara qui avait la fréquente envie de botter le cul d'une certaine personne.

Malgré cet accord, les caresses allaient bon train entre eux, elles étaient plus ou moins innocentes, et Naruto jouait le jeu des provocations qui n'aboutissaient pas. Dans l'ensemble, la maison raisonnait de rires et se reposait dans le calme, embaumée par le sentiment de douceur ambiant, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Après le déjeuner, lorsque Sasuke eut fait la vaisselle (chose qu'il avait commencé à faire de lui même depuis peu de temps), ils se rendirent dans l'ex-chambre de Sakura. Fort de leur relations, certains aménagement avaient dû être fait pour accueillir le lit sur mesure qu'ils avaient commandé. En effet, vu la place dont Naruto avait besoin pour pouvoir s'étaler, un lit deux places ne suffisaient pas et normalement, Sakura était partie chercher leurs draps, eux aussi sur mesure.

Le lit trônait dans l'immense pièce qui leur servait de chambre, le mur entre la chambre de Sakura et celle de Sasuke avait été abattu et la salle de bain avait été agrandit pour accueillir la large baignoire, empiétant sur l'espace qui constituait l'ex chambre du nukenin. Ils avaient eux même fait les travaux au cour de ces derniers jours et la journée devait être consacrée à monter l'armoire, la coiffeuse de Sakura et les quelques étagères.

La peinture, faite la veille, avait tournée en bataille de peinture qui c'était soldée par la défaite cuisante de Sakura au profit de celle des garçon qui l'avaient plongée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau glacée. Évidement, elle s'était vengée en les laissant s'occuper seuls de tout ce qui était montage et ça promettait. La chambre resplendissait de tons pastel blanc cassé et beige et elle était en ce moment éclairée par un soleil d'été chaleureux. Ils ouvrirent les fenêtres et Sasuke prévint:

- Je fais l'armoire, tu t'occupe de fixer les étagères, tu crois que tu peux faire ça sans tout casser?

- Je t'emmerde mon cœur.

Sasuke eut un petit dédain avec de sourire au blond et de s'atteler à la tâche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, Sakura murmurât à Ino:

- Promet moi d'être toujours mon amie.

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ferma la porte et s'avança dans le salon pour poser sur la table basse, ses achats de la journée. Au moment ou elle allait appeler les garçon, elle entendit Sasuke débouler des escaliers, poursuivit par Naruto:

- Ça! Tu vas me le payer!

L'ex-nukenin fut fauché dans sa course et ils terminèrent la descente des escaliers en roulé boulé de corps mêlés. Plaquant les épaules de Sasuke au sol, Naruto se pencha pour lui mordre le cou sous un grognement appréciateur de la victime qui passât ses bras autour du cou doré.

Ino restât figée dans l'entrée en entendant le petit rire du brun lorsque son attaquant lui caressa le flanc. Soudain, ils semblèrent s'apercevoir de la présence de leur troisième partie et Naruto laissa Sasuke se relever à sa suite et allât déposé un baiser sur la joue de Sakura qui lui sourit, puis il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches en passant derrière elle et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Au même moment, Sasuke lui caressa la joue et lui attrapa une main tendrement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers l'invitée, resté stupéfiée par ce qui venait de se dérouler alors qu'une deuxième pair d'yeux la dévisageait. Sakura quant à elle, resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la main de l'homme aux yeux noir et posa l'autre sur les bras enserrant sa taille.

La blonde ne savait pas quoi dire, déjà voir les deux garçon réconciliés et de toute évidence, amants l'avait surprise, mais découvrir le reste la laissait coi. Elle ne rêvait pas. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et la surprise fit place à la curiosité. Étrangement, elle n'était pas dérangée par cette relation. Soudain, cela devint évidement, elle ne pouvait pas désapprouver ou même emmètre la moindre remarque parce que c'était normal et naturel, entre eux il y avait toujours eut quelque chose de plus puissant que de simples liens d'amitié. C'était même au dessus de l'amour, ils fallait qu'ils soient ensemble pour survivre. Doucement, un sourire se peignit sur son visage et elle lança à son amie d'un ton grivois:

- Alors comme ça, ma petite Sakura, tu te tapes les deux mecs les plus bandant de Konoha et en même temps?! Chapeau!

Automatiquement, l'atmosphère se détendit et Ino se rendit compte à quel point l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient craint sa réaction. Naruto fourra sa tête dans le cou de la femme et Sasuke se tourna à nouveau vers elle, lui releva délicatement le menton et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de la relâcher et de lancer:

- Je vais préparer du thé alors.

- Tu sais pas faire ça andouille! Répliqua Naruto, achevant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il délaissa son âme sœur pour se précipiter vers l'autre, lui claquant les fesses au passage tout en le devançant dans la cuisine. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois et Ino eut du mal à le croire. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se reprendre pour s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté de son amie et immédiatement, elle s'exclamât:

- Franchement Sakura, je crève de jalousie! J'ai toujours su que tu était une petite salope, mais là tu fais fort! Les deux, et en même temps... J'en reviens pas.

Sakura lui sourit en réponse, d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, celui de la femme accomplie, comblée, heureuse.

- C'était donc ça, le lit et les draps. Ajoutât Ino. Vous comptez le répandre?

- Je ne sais pas... Murmurât Sakura. J'avais besoin de te le dire parce que...Ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours, mais c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas d'autre voie pour...Qu'on soit heureux.

- Je sais... Répondit tendrement Ino alors que Sakura lui jetait un regard incompréhensif. La blonde reprit:

- Tu as peut être mis du temps à voir ce qui nous paraissait évident à tous, il y a toujours eut plus que de l'amitié entre vous, et je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi... Parce que tu as raison, c'est comme ça.

Elles gardèrent le silence quelques minutes et se sourirent comme deux vielles complices.

- Tu crois au destin? Demandât soudain Sakura.

- Ah... Non. Mais je crois qu'il y a des personnes qui sot faites pour être ensemble, toujours. Et j'espère que c'est mon cas avec Chôji!

L'autre jeune femme lui sourit franchement et Ino lançât alors joyeusement:

- D'ailleurs! Je suis fan de ma propre fille! Tu devrais passer voir ta filleule plus souvent, elle est magnifique.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta fille, la mienne sera plus belle! Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce que cela impliquait, sa vielle amie et rivale aussi. Un ange passât avant qu'Ino ne se racle la gorge.

- Tu as couché avec eux?

- Avec Naruto... Et il a couché avec Sasuke. Demain il part en mission pour deux jours et je reste avec Sasuke... Après...

- Vous bouclez la boucle?

- Oui... Ensuite je... Elle rougit et Ino eut un sourire grivois et charriât doucement son amie:

- J'espère que t'es souple et endurante ma belle, on parle de Sasuke et Naruto, ensemble... C'est pas rien.

- J'en ai envie.. Et eux aussi.

- Ah tu fais comme tu veux! Fit la blonde en éclatant de rire, vite rejoint par Sakura. Sur ces entre-faits, les garçons arrivèrent en se chamaillant gaiement.

- Laisse cette théière Sasuke, j'ai fait le thé, je le sers!

- Tu vas tout renverser!

- Non!

- On pari?

- Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive si je perd? Demandât le blond innocemment. Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant et croisât le regard de Sakura dont les yeux s'illuminèrent d'une éclat sadique et pervers. Immédiatement, les yeux du brun reflétèrent le même sentiment et un sourire victorieux se dessinât sur ses lèvres. Ino frissonnât devant la puissance du regard et de ses implications. Naruto sourit avant de secouer la tête:

- Sert le thé, finalement.

Les deux autres eurent l'air presque déçus mais la blonde était persuadé d'avoir vu dans le regard qu'échangèrent Naruto et Sasuke, le même scintillement de désir et de grivoiserie.

Lorsqu'elle repartie une heure plus tard, chassée par la tension sexuelle qui n'avait cessée de monter entre eux trois, elle prit congé, se demandant si Sakura aurait réellement la patience d'attendre au moins trois jours avant de pouvoir assouvir son fantasme. Personnellement, elle en aurait été bien incapable, vivre avec deux bombes sexuelles dans ce genre et rester « sage » n'était pas dans ses cordes. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse et dans leur cas, leur cœur parlait, hurlait même, leur intimant de refréner leur sauvagerie pour faire les choses en douceur et en amour.

A la maison, Naruto avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura et lui caressait le ventre, remontant sous son haut vers ses seins, frôlant ses sous-vêtements. Il sentit soudain la main froide de Sasuke rejoindre la sienne dans son exploration. Doucement, il embrassa le cou de la jeune femme qui gémit doucement. Le brun embrassait la jeune femme, mêlant leurs salives et leurs langues, la caressant sous son débardeur, collant son corps et son érection contre Sakura qui s'arcbouta contre lui et rejeta sa tête contre le creux de l'épaule de Naruto, rompant leur baiser. Attisé par les gémissements de leur compagne, les deux hommes se cherchèrent du regard et virent l'un dans l'autre la même excitation, avec un sourire, Naruto se plaqua contre le dos de Sakura, envoyant doucement son bassin et donc son rection contre ses reins et déposa des baisers papillon le long de son cou plus de la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche, forçant la jeune femme à se tourner légèrement. Elle ne retint pas un hoquet lorsqu'au moment ou elle offrait sa bouche à la langue du blond, une mains passât sous son soutient gorge et pinça son téton durcit. Elle avait besoin d'air mais en cet instant, elle avait encore plus besoin du baiser de Naruto et quelle ne fut pas son extase lorsqu'il l'obligeât délicatement à ouvrir plus grand la bouche et attirât sa langue dehors, une troisième vint s'y mêler et tout trois grognèrent de satisfaction. Les mains des deux hommes s'entremêlèrent dans la caresse qu'ils donnaient à leur compagne. Peu à peu, les caresses redevinrent plus douce et tendre que réellement excitantes, les garçons avaient ralentit le rythme de leurs baisers et laissaient la tension retomber tandis que Sakura tremblait encore un peu. Elle repensa à ce que Ino lui avait dit: Endurance et souplesse et sourit toute seule car effectivement, il allait lui en falloir pour ne pas s'évanouir de plaisir entre leurs mains expertes, chaudes et passionnées.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura supervisait le départ de Naruto comme elle l'avait toujours fait, cochant les case de la check-list sous le regard moqueur de Sasuke et franchement exaspéré du blond. Mais à part ça, il ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins il était sûr de partir dans de bonnes conditions et sans rien oublier. La mission consistait à escorter la femme de Kankuro, venue avec sa belle sœur il y avait une semaine et comme elle n'était pas ninja, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la protéger.

- C'est bon là? Fit Naruto après avoir recompter ses kunai sous les ordre de sa bien aimée.

- Peut être que tu devrai lui demander de compter ses parties de cerveau aussi. Suggérât Sasuke.

- Bâtard! Répliqua l'autre en se ruant sur le brun qui roula tout en l'agrippant. Les deux hommes roulèrent avant que finalement, Sasuke ne plaque Naruto au sol pour l'embrasser langoureusement:

- Mon baiser d'au revoir. Expliquât-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Le blond le repoussa avec un sourire, se releva et Sakura s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur chaque joue, puis sur le front et enfin sur ses lèvres, chastement. Là, s'il n'était pas protéger contre tout les mauvais sorts alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire!

Il leur sourit et prit son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie, accompagné des deux autres. Sasuke passât ses bras autour de la teille de Sakura et regarda Naruto disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou et celle-ci sourit tendrement et se retourna pour le regarder.

- J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques plantes dans la forêt, je reviendrais dans deux-trois heures... Dit-elle en écartant de son visage quelques mèches noires.

- Je t'accompagne, j'ai envie...

Elle eut l'air u peu surprise mais un sourire se peignit sur son visage et ils sortirent, main dans la main.

Arrivé dans la forêt, Sakura se mit à scanner l'aire pour repéré les plantes dont elle avait besoin et se penchait régulièrement pour en attraper quelques unes. De son côté, Sasuke profitait d ela balade, il retrouvait ses marques puisqu'après tout, il s'était très peu baladé depuis son retour. A un moment, il se pencha vers elle et tendit le doigt vers une plante:

- Et ça, c'est quoi?

- Une rose sauvage... A forte dose, c'est un poison qui peut rendre malade des journées entière, sinon ça soigne les maux de tête et mélangé avec d'autres plante, c'est une sorte d'endorphine....

- En gros c'est une plante un peu comme toi...

- Comment ça?

- Belle et dangereuse mais aussi salvatrice et apaisante. (Sasuke, gros lover –'). Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et elle se sentit rougir bêtement avant d'hausser les épaules pour cacher son trouble.

Quasiment immédiatement après, ils entendirent des pas, visiblement un gros animal courrait vers eux.

- Un chien?! Fit Sasuke lorsque la boule de poil d'un mètre trente environ stoppa à quelques mètres de lui, grognant légèrement. La bébête lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Akamaru! S'écriât Sakura. Kiba, Shino et Hinata ne doivent pas être loin.

Et effectivement, les trois précédemment cités apparurent bientôt, de toute évidence, ils rentraient d'un entrainement et la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avait quelques égratignures.

- Hey! Sakura! Lançât joyeusement Kiba. Sasuke. Fit-il en suite, sombrement. Qu'es-ce que vous faites la? Ajoutât-il ensuite.

- Je suis venue chercher quelques plantes, Sasuke m'accompagne.

Grand blanc incrédule.

- Sasuke quoi? Demandât Kiba.

- C'est gentil à lui! Coupa Hinata en souriant à l'ex-nukenin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon et lui lançât un regard sévère. C'est alors que Shino déclarât:

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui répondit simplement Sasuke.

Grand blanc incrédule.

- En fait, commença Sakura, c'est un peu...compliqué...

- Comment ça compliqué, vous êtes ensemble ou vous ne l'êtes pas, un point c'est tout! S'exclamât l'amoureux des chiens.

- Et...Naruto? Demandât timidement Hinata.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien et Sakura rougit légèrement en souriant tandis que son compagnon croisait les bras avec un rictus.

- Je vois... Soufflât la jeune femme. Shino fit une drôle de signe de tête et Kiba se tourna vers son amie:

- Tu vois quoi?

- Bon, on va vous laisser alors, tu viens Kiba? Coupa à nouveau la jeune femme.

- Mais tu vois quoi?!

- Avance et tait-toi! Finit-elle en le tirant par le bras. Ils disparurent après quelques minutes et on entendit plus Kiba demander ce qu'elle avait vu.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et fut une fois de plus frappé par sa beauté. Au cour de cette semaine, il avait doucement repris une couleur plus vivante et avec les travaux dans la maison, sa condition physique s'améliorait de jour en jour, sans compter les combats avec Naruto pour à peu près tout. Sa coupe de cheveux était restée la même bien qu'il ait raccourcis légèrement les mèches de devant, devenue très longue au cour des années et finalement gênantes. Son visage fin et droit paraissait toujours parfait de loin mais en s'approchant, on y voyait quelques fines cicatrices. Mais elle était surtout frappée par cette prestance qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'habiter et qui aujourd'hui encore, en faisait l'égérie de nombreuses femmes et elle se sentait immensément fière qu'il lui appartienne. En fait Ino avait raison, elle avait une chance de salope!

Sasuke finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait et se tourna vers la jeune fille, interrogatif. Sakura détourna un instant le regard avant de s'approcher de lui, automatiquement, il tendis la mains vers elle et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Puis il la relâcha mais garda sa main dans la sienne pour continuer leur « balade » qui avait normalement pour but la cueillette de plantes.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentraient et Sakura déposa les plantes à sécher ou à faire monter en vapeur avant de s'accorder une minute de repos sur l'énorme lit. Elle se demandât un instant ou était passé son compagnon mais une légère brise la caressait et elle se sentait trop lasse pour aller le chercher. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit un poids monter sur le lit et sentit son odeur l'entourer. Sakura ouvrit les yeux doucement et l'anis clair de ses yeux tomba droit dans les lagons sans fin des yeux de Sasuke. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et se pencha doucement pour venir happer ses lèvres tendrement. Elle referma les yeux, se laissant aller à la chaleur amoureuse du baiser et ses mains montèrent doucement pour venir entouré la nuque de l'ébène. Il descendit lentement dans son cou mais elle ne pu retenir un frisson d'excitation, de bonheur et peut être une peu de peur. La mains de l'homme glissa le long de ses seins puis vint caresser son ventre et elle souleva infiniment ses hanches pour faire durer le contact, mais déjà, il remontait vers sa poitrine ferme. Délicatement, il vint retirer le nœud qui retenait sa tunique derrière son cou et il vint alors embrasser la jonction entre son cou et son épaule pour descendre vers ses seins. Il s'arrêta juste avant de touche le tissus et elle retint son souffle, il semblait attendre quelque chose, un signal, alors elle le lui donna en laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesse qu'elle caressa. De son côté, il passât ses mains sous son dos qu'elle cambra et il dégrafa son soutient gorge elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser et l'ébène descendit les bretelles sur ses épaules. Sakura attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de Sasuke pour le remonter, il l'aida en tendant les bras au dessus de sa tête et la jeune femme pu alors observer son torse parfait. Elle en traça religieusement les contour alors qu'il faisait de même avec elle et descendit toujours plus bas. Elle se rallongeât lascivement en lui souriant et l'ébène l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, puis descendit sur sa poitrine qu'il frôla de ses lèvres, tirant un gémissement à la jeune femme.

Bientôt, leurs corps nus se frottèrent sensuellement l'un à l'autre et la chambre semblait s'emplir d'une chaleur sourde et sexuelle.

Sakura se dit qu'il était bien différent de Naruto, tout aussi doué mais autrement, là ou le blond allait en puissance et en excitation, il était tout en sensualité, en frôlement qui vous faisait perdre la tête. Ses baisers avait un goût de pas assez et ses caresses une restriction dont elle ne l'aurait pas crut capable. L'excitation montait en elle comme une lame de feu qui lui brulait les reins, la consumait de l'intérieur et l'attente devenait insupportable pour son corps qui n'aspirait qu'a la fusion, depuis si longtemps. Elle attrapa sa nuque et plaqua son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser de son propre chef cette fois. Elle se sentit se tendre que quelque chose se brisa en lui. Ses mains devinrent alors plus chaudes contre son corps, plus aventureuses. Alors que jusque là, Sasuke ne faisait que frôler l'intérieur de ses jambes, il y descendit et la caressa doucement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et s'accrocha à ses épaules, ouvrant les jambes pour les laisser passer. La jeune femme voulait sentir son poids rassurant contre son corps, elle voulait qu'il l'écrase de toute sa masculinité, qu'il la dévore sans s'arrêter. Elle monta ses jambes sur son bassin et et le plaqua contre elle, il grognât de contentement en se déhanchant contre elle et elle ne tenta même pas de retenir son soupirs de satisfaction. Il l'embrassait avec rage, mordilla ses lèvres, parcourait sa bouche avec une avidité nouvelle. Elle se tendit, collant définitivement leurs deux corps et il entra en elle tout en lui mordilla légèrement l'épaule. Elle sourit aux anges tout en laissant un gémissement s'échapper. Enfin...

Elle se sentait complète, comme avec Naruto mais d'une façon différente, la fusion de leur corps avait quelque chose de sacré et l'univers se cantonnait à présent à eux.

Sasuke reposait contre sa poitrine, sa tête se soulevant légèrement au rythme de la respiration de Sakura qui regardait, les yeux embué par la fatigue et la plénitude, le jour décroître. Elle avait hâte que Naruto revienne à présent, parce qu'elle ne serait jamais satisfaite tant qu'elle n'aurait pas leurs deux gémissement résonnant à ses oreilles.

* * *

Une tornade blonde apparut soudain dans le bureau de la cinquième Hokage qui leva un regard fatigué vers le ninja. Les années avaient fait leur travail, la vie avait définitivement fait son chemin dans ses yeux et la souffrance était passée à travers elle. Aussi vielle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, après cinquante neuf ans de vie en tant que chef de guerre, elle buvait toujours le même saké pour éviter de pensé au horreurs qui peuplaient son esprit.

Tsunade n'avait qu'une fierté, pouvoir s'accorder le droit de penser qu'elle avait améliorer son monde, se dire qu'elle avait peut être épargné au génération futures autant de souffrances que ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Mais surtout, il y avait une chose dont elle était fière, non deux, peut être même trois. Ces choses avaient des noms, la première s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto, la seconde, Sakura Haruno et la dernière s'appelait Konoha.

- Grand mère! Fit le ninja d'aujourd'hui vingt et un ans.

- Naruto.

Il s'assit de lui même ou plutôt s'affala sur le siège en face d'elle et lui sourit. Il avait un peu de sang sur une mains, quelques blessures et tenait un rouleau qu'il lui remit.

- Mission accomplie brillamment.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit bien. Elle était heureuse en cet instant parce qu'elle avait cherché pendant deux mois ce sourire, à nouveau, cette lueur dansait dans ses yeux.

- C'est bien. Et... Comment ça se passe avec Sasuke et Sakura?

La vielle femme avait finit par deviner ce qui se tramait entre eux mais n'avait jamais rien dit, considérant comme tout ceux qui l'avait découvert que c'était « normal » dans leur cas. Mis à part elle, Kakashi le savait, Iruka s'en doutait, Ino et Hinata passait régulièrement. Gaara semblait l'avoir toujours su et semblait s'en ficher pas dessus tout, les autres parmi leurs proches faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais tous en était plus ou moins conscients.

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre:

- Bien.

- Seulement bien?

Pour toute réponse, il regarda par la fenêtre avec un sourire énigmatique et l'Hokage posa sa tête sur ses mains.

- J'en suis heureuse Naruto.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il en lui montrant toutes ses dents. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

- Tu sais, gamin, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je tiendrais ici...

Il lui lança un regard inquiet et elle le rassura immédiatement.

- Je veux dire, pour moi ce poste à toujours été provisoire, je te l'ai juste gardé au chaud.

Naruto sembla comprendre et son regard se fit plus sérieux, elle ajoutât:

- Il va falloir qu'on parle de ton avenir, jeunot.

* * *

Naruto sautait à présent de toit en toit avec souplesse, malgré une douleurs lancinante à l'épaule gauche et une cheville probablement foulée, mais il avait trop hâte de rentrer chez lui pour passer à l'hôpital. Et puis à quoi bon quand on avait son infirmière personnelle? Il avait le cœur extrêmement léger, porté par la douce folie de ses sentiments, de son cœur qui battait à la chamade, comme il aurait voulu que son père soit là, qu'il sache qu'il allait devenir Hokage dans peu de temps.

Sans un bruit, il atterrit devant le perron de sa maison et entra par la porte toujours ouverte. Aussitôt, il huma les odeurs de ses âmes sœurs et les localisa dans la maison silencieuse. Il y avait l'odeur très printanière de Sakura, cette douceur et cette pureté féminine mélangée à l'odeur plus sauvage de la furie qu'elle pouvait être. Puis, l'odeur épicé de Sasuke le fit sourire, cette odeur masculine de muscade et de menthe entremêlée. Il clopina vers la chambre, gardant toujours le sourire au lèvres et dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, une sensation de bien être sans commune mesure l'envahit. L'atmosphère apaisée de la chambre le frappa, un petit vent soufflait par le fenêtre, faisant voleter les légères tentures blanches et diffusant une odeur de fin de journée d'été, un peu salée. L'odeur fraiche de la jeune femme se mêlait à celle de transpiration et d'hormones masculine qui l'accompagnait désormais ou qu'elle aille. Sakura dormait allongée sur le ventre, nue sous les draps probablement tandis que Sasuke lui caressait une épaule et les cheveux avec douceur. Les deux billes noires se tournèrent vers lui avec un pétillement malicieux et le brun murmurât:

- Bienvenu à la maison.

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'autre côté de Sakura, s'étalant sur les draps propres. La femme ouvrit les yeux avec un petits sourire et les referma aussitôt, assaillie par la lumière de la pièce. Avec beaucoup de douceur, Naruto se pencha sur sa joue et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau douce de leur compagne qui se tourna légèrement, offrant ses lèvres douces. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il ne la délaisse pour laisser Sasuke l'embrasser. Le baiser fut plus long, comme s'il communiquait par ce dernier des informations que seul les hommes peuvent comprendre, les durées des combats, le nombre d'adversaire, l'adrénaline, le goût du sang, la peur et l'espoir. Ensuite, il se laissa retomber lourdement, achevant d'éveiller Sakura qui se redressa, les laissant dévorer son corps nu qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que le draps glissait sur son corps. Naruto et Sasuke l'observèrent comme une œuvre d'art et le blond laissa même échapper un grognement appréciateur, comme s'ils étaient conscients que la perfection de se corps leur était due. Elle eut un sourire ensommeillée et s'étira alors que le brun sortit de la salle pour revenir avec une trousse de premiers soins. Il fit le tour du lit et s'assit à côté de Naruto. Tout en lui caressant la joue, il évalua les dégâts d'un air protecteur et entreprit de le déshabiller alors que Sakura le regardait faire, pas tout à fait encore réveillée.

Naruto revenait de quatre jours d'assassinats à Kiri pour « re-nettoyer » une zone. Pour lui, la mission avait été facile, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher les deux autres de s'inquiéter. Cela faisait à présent un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, couchaient ensemble de toutes les manières possibles et les disputes étaient extrêmement rares. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux revenait de mission, c'était la même chose, il se laissait entièrement faire et Naruto obéit à la règle avec un immense sourire de satisfaction. Après avoir été entièrement déshabillé, Sakura le fit se mettre sur le ventre et s'installa à cheval sur ses reins pour lui masser le dos et pendant ce temps, Sasuke désinfectait la plaie qu'il avait à la main pour la bander. Assis en tailleurs sur le lit, torse nu, le brun faisait son travail méticuleusement, à peine conscient de le nudité des êtres qu'il aimait le plus, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, lorsqu'il était fixé sur quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas.

Lorsque sa main fut bandée, ses muscles délassés, sa cheville soignée, ils se placèrent de chaque côté de lui et l'entourèrent de leur chaleur. Sakura posa sa tête sur le torse du blond, caressant distraitement des muscles abdominaux alors que Sasuke semblait avoir décider de lui refaire une coupe de cheveux, le silence régnait et Naruto s'endormit doucement. Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs endroit sur terre.

**FIN**


End file.
